zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Run Away Runway / I Scream, You Scream
Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode’s runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. At the same time, Candace tries to become the newest fashion model. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him.　The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad’s company, trying to convince her mom that he’s evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Summary Phineas sees Candace watching Gaston Le Mode’s fashion show on television. He asks Candace why anyone would want to wear such ridiculous designs, and this gives Phineas an idea. He tells Ferb to put the cold-fusion reactor on hold, and that he knows what they’re going to do today: they’re going to become fashion designers. Candace then calls Stacy and says that she knows what they’re going to do today. As she leaves, Perry uses the fireplace to enter his lair. Major Monogram quickly tells Carl to show to close up since he was not wearing any pants, and briefs Agent P about Doofenshmirtz about buying some copy machines and thousands of ink cartridges. He tells him to find out what he’s up to and stop him. The boys are starting work on their fashion design that has to be comfortable, cool, undetectable by radar, and absolutely scream summer until they receive help with their designs from Isabella and the Fireside Girls since they also want to earn their sewing badges, and they soon get started. Meanwhile, Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz’s blimp and enters on top of it, and Doofenshmirtz quickly uses duct-tape to fix the hole that Perry entered through and capture him. He tells Perry about his plan and shows him his Copy-and-Paste-inator, telling him about how he hates waiting in line while he could be enjoying something else. So he decides to make copies of himself to do all the waiting and to spread his evil. He asks Perry “Who’s crazy now?” as he laughs maniacally in front of his new mural, which is a silhouette of himself laughing maniacally. At the Googolplex Mall, Candace and Stacy see the runway of Gaston Le Mode, as Candace daydreams about becoming a supermodel. Meanwhile, backstage, Gaston Le Mode is having a hard time finding someone with a long enough neck to wear his new design until his assistant finds Candace and shows her to Gaston, and he immediately hires Candace as a model for his runway. Gaston Le Mode dresses her in his unusually long necked fashion, and names her his cou de crayon. Candace is flattered and agrees to walk the runway. Back at Doofenshmirtz’s blimp, Doofenshmirtz thinks he has tanned his eyeballs after copying himself. As the first copies emerge, there are a few problems; the first needed more toner, the second was a paper jam, and the third was a dumb-looking version of himself. He comments on how it comes out perfect when people copy their booties. Gaston remarks that Candace looks beautiful in his new design and is about to introduce her to the runway, when he receives Phineas and Ferb’s new design. Gaston likes it and tells Candace to cancel her design and to wear Phineas and Ferb’s creation, which is just their normal clothes. Before long, the whole of Danville is sporting their fashions. Candace storms out and sees how fast Phineas and Ferb’s fashion is spreading. She meets Stacy, who is wearing an outfit just like Ferb. She tells Candace that Gaston Le Mode’s designs are so 42 seconds ago and goes off to buy some shoes. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is in his blimp. He has already mass-produced his clones, and he orders them to do all his waiting, so that he doesn’t have to. He releases them and they parachute down to the Googolplex Mall. Everyone sees the clones are wearing pharmacist clothes and they immediately think it is a new fashion. Doofenshmirtz is about to push Perry off the blimp to his doom until the dumb-looking version of him appears. Attempting to delete the flawed clone, Doofenshmirtz tries to press the Delete button, but accidentally presses the Delete All button and all of his clones disappear. He blames Perry for what he did, but Perry ties his hands with the duct-tape and jumps out. Doofenshmirtz realizes what he did, but is pulled out of his blimp and gets strapped to the rudder of a plane by the duct-tape, cursing Perry the Platypus as he flies away. When Candace beckons to her mom to see “something crazy” and Linda states that she’s “looking at it,” Candace shows her the ground floor of the mall, but as the pharmacist fashion has caught on and everyone is wearing lab coats, Linda states that it looks like a pharmacist convention. Surprised, Candace gives Linda a cheesy smile while Linda doesn’t care. Gaston tells Phineas and Ferb that he will take all the credit for the pharmacist look and that their fashions are so 3 minutes and 47 seconds ago. Isabella tells them that she still likes their fashion, and they go off to lunch with their mom, as Phineas sees Perry. Candace is left saying her dreams were shattered and to remember that she’ll always be Gaston Le Mode’s cou de crayon. Ferb tells her that’s French for “pencil neck.” Phineas and Ferb visit Isabella at the hospital, where she has just had her tonsils removed. Phineas was wondering if Isabella would help them on their next project. But her throat still hurts. Phineas then tells some actors that the Trojan war reenactment will have to be postponed until further notice. Phineas tells her that she could eat the biggest ice cream sundae in the world. This gives him an idea. Phineas tells Ferb to fetch the blueprints for a giant ice cream machine at Blueprint Heaven, while he calls the delivery guy. Meanwhile, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is preparing for her weekend visit to her father, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She tries to convince her mother Charlene Doofenshmirtz that her father is in fact evil, in that he has evil schemes, and a nemesis. Charlene dismisses these claims in a manner similar to Linda. In order to provide proof, she calls up his number, which has his Evil Jingle as the answering machine message. When she tries to play it again for her mother, Heinz picks up, since he was near the phone. Since they are on the phone, Heinz asks Vanessa to stop by Blueprint Heaven to pick up his special order of blueprints. Ferb fetches the blueprints for the invention, where he spots Vanessa for the first time. He gets distracted by Vanessa and gets the plans mixed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s prints. Phineas and Ferb go home and start building their machine, which turns out to be a space-laser-inator, designed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile Agent P is on the move, told by Major Monogram that Carl failed in his mission, dressing as a saleswoman who gave the blueprints to Ferb and Vanessa, to not provide the authentic plans to Vanessa but went too into character. Thus Perry has to go foil the plan. When he arrives, Vanessa hasn’t arrived at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks Perry to sit down in a convenient waiting area reminiscent of a dental waiting lobby. Vanessa arrives and passes the plans to her father. Candace watches Phineas and Ferb behind the fence, while Vanessa writes notes down about her father to gain proof. Candace and Vanessa share a duet, Busted, through the unity of their plans to bust their respective annoyances, over a montage of Dr Doofenshmirtz building the Ice Cream Machine and Phineas and Ferb constructing the Space-Laser-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz completes the ice cream maker unknowingly and traps Perry in a cage. Vanessa plays along, and Dr. D explains his scheme, to use the Space-Laser-Inator to burn away a billboard blocking his panoramic view of the Tri-State Area and also destroy the other things he despises like nature, beauty, and morning talk show hosts. Vanessa is ecstatic that this will get her the proof she needs. Candace calls her mom while Vanessa calls her own, who is coincidentally Linda’s cooking partner at the cooking class, and both have to cut their class short. So they leave without cleaning the crepe batter on the burner which catches fire, unnoticed. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete building the space-laser-inator and activate it, making it blast off into space. Phineas repeats Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s sentiment. He then realizes that the plans were for a space-laser-inator, and says that it’s a good thing they didn’t connect the laser. Linda comes over, missing the device’s launch, and offers to help Phineas and Ferb make a giant ice cream sundae for Isabella. Candace is stunned that she didn’t see the invention. Doofenshmirtz gets covered in mint ice cream when he activates the device. “Well this can’t be right,” Doofenshmirtz exclaims, just as his ex-wife Charlene arrives at his building. Charlene declares that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Lactose Intolerant, and reveals she pays him alimony. Vanessa is stunned when her mom says Heinz’s invention was not evil. Charlene then releases Perry from the trap, and dismisses Vanessa’s claims that the platypus is the Secret Agent she referred to, reiterating the statement that “They (Platypuses) don’t do much.” Phineas and Ferb arrive at Isabella’s house, where they give her the ice cream. Phineas wonders what distracted Ferb (as he is normally very focused) at Blueprint Heaven, which Ferb responds with “I was weak,” which is shown to be caused by Vanessa’s presence there. End Credits Second verse of Busted. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, additional voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, additional voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, André Guilbaud * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene, additional voices * French Stewart as Gaston Le Mode * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Loni Love, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2008 television episodes